


Trust

by Lisagarland



Series: Inspired [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Armor, Backrubs, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: In which Fusco gives Finch a backrub... Finch likes it.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499372) by [livenudebigfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livenudebigfoot/pseuds/livenudebigfoot). 




End file.
